Kel's Trip
by WeaselSlayer
Summary: Please R&R- be nice! this is my first fic! Kel goes to the convent, then to the Islands where she falls in love(ch.2 or3) with....
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (although I'd like to own Neal) so don't sue me  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The Letter  
  
  
  
Keladry of Mindelan wiped her eyes on her sleeve, still upset about Lord Wyldon's "compromise". He had told her that she could come for a year to train as a knight under probation. She would NOT settle for second best. Probation indeed! Kel would not bring shame to her family like this. No Mindelan had ever settled for second best. She would not start a bad habit now. "This isn't fair," she muttered. "Offering me probation like he did! And knighthood training HAS to be fair." She was still seething at the implied insult. "Girls can be warriors, too! Well I won't accept!" Kel stood up suddenly, startling the birds that were perched around her. She had made up her mind.  
  
Baroness Ilane and Baron Piers of Mindelan stared at the 11-year-old girl standing before them. They were in shock from what she had told them. "But.. Kel, darling.we know how much you want to be a knight.." She trailed off looking at her youngest daughter in dismay. Kel had her mouth set in a mulish line, and it was clear that she would not budge. " I don't want to talk about it." Kel said quietly. "That is my decision."  
  
"All right then, if you really want this..." Kel nodded firmly. "Then we leave in a week."  
  
After an excruciatingly painful week of fittings, Kel was finally on her way!!!! She left Barony Mindelan with two servants. They were headed for the Convent at last. This new seamstress her mother had hired was supposed to be one of the best. To Kel she seemed rather skittish and frightened. Oh, what was her name again??? Lalasa Isran, that was it. Well, she was to stay at the Convent and serve Kel for the next 5 years. Kel hoped that she was not too dull. Who the other servant was, she didn't know. And frankly, she didn't really care. She had accepted he Goddess's choice for her life.She would show them, and be the most docile lady in the convent. 


	2. The Convent

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot  
  
A/N: Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaassse R&R- this is my first fic  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 The Convent  
  
When Kel and Lalasa reached the dreaded Convent, Kel looked around. Actually, the place looked quite cheerful. All of the girls who were outside were whistling happily, and the gray walls didn't look nearly as forbidding as they had in all of the drawings Kel had seen. Those first few weeks, though, Kel missed her parents terribly, but then quickly adapted. She was the model pupil and perfect "lady" on the outside, always smiling at the nuns and servants. On the inside, however, she was upset when they wouldn't let her practice her glaive during "the resting period". All of the other girls took naps, for crying out loud! The only one who sided with Kel was Lady Alanna. That's right. Alanna. After the blowup with Jon, she had gone to the convent to find out what she had been "missing out on" all those years. Obviously, not much. Kel made friends quickly with Ladies Elise, Teresa, Uline, and most importantly, Alanna. They were all (with the exception of Alanna) within 5 years of her age. (A/N how much older is Uline than Kel??) They were all good with a bow and arrow, and Teresa could even use a glaive and shukshen (AN is that right?). Kel did have enemies, though, Lady Olia of Stone Mountain and her cronies (love that word), Ashleigh and Catlyn, were, well, just plain mean. They made rude comments about Kel's height and weight, and Olia went so far as to call her a cow (sound familiar? What do you expect from Joren's sister?). Kel lunged at her, but Elise and Teresa caught her in time. ************************************************************************  
  
Six years later Lady Kel walked in the gardens with Teresa. They took small, ladylike steps, as had been drilled into them by Sister Agnes, their mistress in decorum as well as etiquette and several other subjects. Lady Olia's handsome, cold looking brother had picked her up the day before to take her to the court. Teresa's ride was coming in a few hours, so they were saying goodbye. Kel was leaving that day as well, but not for Corus. She was going to Mindelan, then to the Yamani Islands. This time, Anders and his family would be going too. 


End file.
